Shouldn't Love You
by HotXbun
Summary: AU. Avatar Aang is taken in by Fire Lord Ozai. Over time Aang becomes violent and power crazed. Can a certain waterbender change him back?
1. Chapter 1 Aang is Found

HotXbun: This is an AU based on The Lion King 2. I got the idea when I was thinking about the scene when Sokka banished Aang.

There will still be Avatar Extras.

At the end of every chapter I will give...a challenge! Keep in mind you don't have to do them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 1 Aang is Found **[Avatar Extra: The original title for this chapter was 'Found and Used' and then 'Found and Freed'. But the plot of the chapter changed so the title had to change too.]**

Zuko's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Zuko's POV.]**

I was on my ship when...it suddenly came to a stop.

My father walked onto the main deck where I was. **[Avatar Extra: In this version Zuko was not banished.]**

"What is going on", he asked.

"It looks like the bottom of the ship got stuck on something, Sir", one of the workers replied.

"Well then, go find out what it is", my father ordered.

"But Sir, the water is icy cold", the worker said.

"I don't care", my father said. "Go down there and see what it is!" **[Avatar Extra: Zuko's father is not a nice person.]**

"Yes Sir", the worker said.

Ten Minutes Later

Two workers were in the water.

They dived underwater, but resurfaced a second later. They looked like they saw something scary.

"Well", my father asked waiting for an answer.

The workers kept on muttering while pointing to the water.

"Spit it out", my father demanded.

"Th...there is a g...glowing ball made out of ice down there and inside it is a boy and a large beast!"

"Do not lie to me", my father yelled.

"It's true", one of the workers said. "Come see it for yourself."

"I'm not getting into that water", my father yelled. "I'll have the object brought onto the ship."

Half An Hour Later

As my father said...the object was brought onto the ship. And the workers were right.

There was a large glowing iceberg ball and inside was a boy and a large beast.

"Hmmm", my father said. "It looks like you two were not lying about what the object was."

The two workers who found the object sighed in relief.

My father used a fire whip to slice the iceberg open. But the minute the fire hit it...a blue beam of light shot into the air!

The shot pushed everybody back, but it died down a little later.

When it did, the boy went to the edge of the iceberg. And that's when I noticed something.

The boy was bald and that arrow shaped tattoos all over his body. Those tattoos were...glowing!

I looked at the boy in shock.

The glowing stopped...and the boy collapsed off the iceberg!

I quickly as I could...I ran and caught the boy just as he was about to hit the deck.

"Nice catch Zuko", my uncle congratulated.

The crew clapped.

I looked at my father and sister.

My father looked shocked and my sister looked jealous.

You don't know how happy that made me!

My father always sees me as a failure and my sister is always showing me up. So this was refreshing

I snapped out of it when I remembered the boy.

I looked down at him.

He looked young and seemed innocent.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Hello", he said.

"Hello", I said helping the boy sit up.

Suddenly, two workers grabbed him and pulled him onto his feet.

My father walked up to him.

"My name is Fire Lord Ozai", my father said. "And you are?"

What the boy said next shocked me.

"I am Aang of The Southern Air Temple."

Everybody gasped and the boy (who I now know is named Aang) looked around in confusion.

"What's wrong", He asked.

"There is no way that is true", my father said. "The Fire Nation killed all of the Air Nomads one hundred years ago."

"Now there's no way THAT is true", Aang said.

"Are you implying I'm a liar", my father asked getting angry.

 _You are a liar._

"Of course not your majesty", Aang replied." But I was at The Southern Air Temple just a few days ago. And there were plenty of airbenders."

That's when I realized something. **[Avatar Extra: What did you realize?]**

"Aang..."

"Quiet", my father yelled interrupting me.

He turned around to face me.

"How dare you interrupt me", my father said angrily.

"Oh Ozai", my uncle said.

He was the only one who wasn't afraid of my father.

Father turned around to look at Uncle.

"It is Fire LordOzai", my father corrected putting emphasis on 'Fire Lord'.

I could tell in his voice that he was trying to stay calm.

"Very well", my uncle said. "Fire Lord Ozai, you interrupted Prince Zuko.

"I am the fire lord", my father yelled losing his calm. "I can say whatever I want!"

"No you cannot", my uncle said calmly. "Everybody must treat everybody equally."

"Oh please", my sister said. "If that were true this war wouldn't have even started."

"My daughter is right", my father said before turning his attention back to Aang.

"Take him to a cell!"

HotXbun: cliffhanger! What's going to happen?

Challenge: What is going to happen to Anng? Tell me what you think.

My Answer: All I can say is... You'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2 Katara and Aang Meet

HotXbun: Time to find out the fate of Aang!

I am now going to do shoutouts!

ILoveEverything6: You might be gulping a lot while reading this story.

Kataang4eve: Thank you to for your wonderful review! I hope this story lives up to your expectations.

Cloud4012: Wonder no more! By the way. Did you get your name from Cloud from Final Fantasy XII?

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 2 Katara and Aang Meet

Zuko's POV

It has been two hours since Aang was taken away and Azula and I were training while Uncle watched us.

I was wearing dark brown (almost black) pants and Azula was wearing a blood red, strapless crop top and a matching ankle length skirt. Her hair was in it's usually style. **[Avatar Extra: it is common for male firebenders to be shirtless while training.]**

Azula blasted some fire at me, but I dodged it. The same happened when I tried to strike her.

"Nice try Zuzu", she said before blasting fire at me.

I did the same and the ends of our lines of fire met.

"I told you to stop calling me Zuzu", I yelled.

"Stop!"

Azula and I stopped fighting and saw our father.

He walked up to us.

"I have found out that the boy is the Avatar.

My jaw dropped.

"I'm guessing you're going to kill him then", Azula guessed.

"I have an even better idea", my father said.

"And what is that", My uncle asked.

"To get him on our side."

My uncle chuckled slightly.

"And how do you plan on doing this", he asked.

"The boy has no family and nowhere to go. If we play our cards right...he will be on our side."

"Not after what The Fire Nation did to his people", my uncle pointed out.

"The boy is too kind to hold grudges", my father said.

Just then a worker came running onto the deck.

"Avatar Aang has escaped!"

"What!"

Katara's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Katara's POV.]**

I was about to get into my canoe when my brother stopped me.

"Katara where are you going", he asked.

"I saw a strange beam of light coming from the ocean", I replied. "I want to find out what it is." **[Avatar Extra: The light that came from the iceberg! Read the last chapter to see what I'm talking about.]**

"Katara, don't", my brother said. "It could be dangerous."

"Exactly", I said. "Somebody needs to make sure that it isn't a threat to the tribe."

"Fine", my brother said. "But I'm coming with you."

"Fine with me", I said.

And with that, we made your way into the ocean.

Two Hours Later

Sokka and I had made our way to where the light had been. But there was nothing there. **[Avatar Extra: Ah man!]**

"Whatever was here is long gone Katara", Sokka said.

I looked around...and saw something. **[Avatar Extra: What did you see?]**

"Sokka", I said shaking his shoulder. "Look."

I pointed to what I saw.

It was smoke from a fire.

"Fire Nation", Sokka said in panic.

"Or somebody camping out", I said.

"While I'm not staying to find out", Sokka stated before grabbing a paddle. "Come on Katara let's blow this popsicle stand." **[Avatar Extra: 'Blow this popsicle stand' means 'let's get out of here!' I don't know if the Avatar World has popsicles though.]**

When my brother wasn't looking...I jumped out of the boat and onto a slab of ice.

Sokka turned around and saw what I did.

"Katara get back here", he commanded.

But I did not listen to him. Instead I laughed at him and ran in the opposite direction.

I stopped running when I couldn't see Sokka anymore. That meant he couldn't see me.

I walked up to a small ice wall and hid behind it.

I peeked a little...and this what I saw. **[Avatar Extra: What did you see?!]**

I saw a boy sitting by a fire.

Behind him was a large beast and on his lap was a small creature.

The small creature seemed to notice my presence, BECAUSE HE FLEW ONTO THE ICE WALL AND SAW ME! **[Avatar Extra: Busted.]**

I shushed the animal, but instead...he looked at his owner and pointed at me.

"What is it Momo", the boy asked the creature (who I now know is named Momo).

Momo kept on pointing at me so the boy...STARTED WALKING UP TO ME!

I tried to make a run for it, but a grip on my wrist stopped me.

I gave out a small scream.

"It's okay", I heard a soft voice say.

I turned around and saw the boy. And when I saw his face...I knew I could trust him.

I changed the way I was standing so could stand in in front of the boy properly.

"I'm Katara", I said.

"I'm Aang", the boy (who I now know is named Aang") said. "This is Momo..."

Aang first pointed to the small creature and then the large one.

"...and that's Appa."

"I've never seen anything like them in my life", I said in awe.

"There use to be hundreds of them at all the air temples", Aang said.

But then...his mood suddenly changed from happy to sad.

"But I don't know if there's any now", Aang said sadly.

And that's when it clicked.

"You're an airbender."

HotXbun: Looks like Katara has figured it out. What's going to happen Next?

Sorry this chapter was short. But where it ended seemed like the right place to, well, end.

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.


	3. Chapter 3 Separation

HotXbun: In the last chapter Katara realized that Aang was an Airbender. Let's see her reaction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 3 Separation

Katara's POV

An airbender! An airbender!

I was staring at Aang.

"Katara", he said. "If your shocked now...what I'm about to say is going to shock you more."

He wasn't wrong either.

"I am the...Avatar."

My jaw dropped. Then I broke into a wide smile.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it", I exclaimed excitedly while hopping around.

"Huh", Aang said in confusion.

My hops became smaller.

"I knew that the Avatar was alive", I said before...hugging Aang.

I quickly realized what I did and pulled away.

"Sorry", I said giving Aang a nervous smile. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks.

"It's okay", Aang said. "I like hugs."

That made my smile and blush slightly bigger. **[Avatar Extra: Awe. the moment's about to be ruined though.]**

Suddenly, I heard a noise.

Both Aang and I snapped your heads to see what it was.

Tiger Seals. **[Avatar Extra: See.]**

"Run", I yelled before I started running. But Aang grabbed my hand and pulled me in the opposite direction.

"Where are we going", I asked.

"To Appa", Aang replied.

Aang quickly got me into Appa's saddle before he went to sit on Appa's neck.

"Appa, yip yip."

And before I knew it...Appa was flying! **[Avatar Extra: Woah.]**

"Appa's flying", I exclaimed.

"Well of course", Aang said. "How do you think airbenders get to the air temples."

I laughed slightly.

I thought we were in the clear. I was wrong.

Suddenly, the air was covered with fire blasts!

Aang did his best to avoid the fire while I looked down. And I did not like what I saw.

Fire Nation.

"Why would the Fire Nation be here", I asked yelling. "Do they even know that there's only one waterbender in my tribe."

"There's only one waterbender in your tribe", Aang asked while yelling.

"Yeah", I said. "Me."

Before our conversation could continue, the fire blasts caused Appa to fall to the ground!

"Appa", Aang yelled before getting up and running to him.

I got up slowly.

"Are you okay", Aang asked.

Appa roared, and I had no idea what that meant so I walked to Aang.

"Is he okay", I asked.

"Yeah", Aang replied. "He's okay."

"How do you know", I asked. **[Avatar Extra: Lot's of questions.]**

"I've learned what Appa's different roars mean", Aang replied. "I can teach you."

I smiled at Aang before...we heard a noise.

We turned around and saw...a fire navy ship.

I gasped in shock while Aang stood strong.

 _As expected from the Avatar._

"Behind me", Aang said strongly.

I did as I was told.

A platform on the ship lowered onto the ground, and the Fire Nation came out.

A man with long hair was in front. **[Avatar Extra: Fire Lord Ozai.]**

"Avatar Aang", the man said. "I was so worried about you." **[Avatar Extra: Liar!]**

"You were", Aang asked.

Before anything else could happen, Sokka came! **[Avatar Extra: Yay!]**

He pulled me behind him and pointed his machete at the man.

"What do you want Fire Nation", Sokka asked saying 'Fire Nation' bitterly.

"To talk to Avatar Aang", the man replied.

Sokka looked at Aang and...scoffed? **[Avatar Extra: What's so funny? (Crosses arms).]**

"There is no way that kid is the Avatar", Sokka stated emphasizing 'way'.

"And how do you know that", the man asked.

"Because the Avatar died years ago", Sokka replied.

"Enough of this", the man said before looking at Aang. "May I speak with you?"

"About what", Aang asked.

The man looked liked he was thinking about what he should say next, before smiling widely. And what he said next seemed to have gotten Aang's attention.

"I want to give you a family."

HotXbun: What the bending?! What is Fire Lord Ozai talking about?

Challenge: Tell me what you think Fire Lord Ozai meant by 'I want to give you a family."


	4. Chapter 4 Family?

HotXbun: Time to see what Fire Lord Ozai's intentions are.

This chapter will be going through many different POVs so you can understand the character's emotions more.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 4 Family?

Aang's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Aang's POV]**

 _I want to give you a family._

Those words rung in my head over and over.

The monks of The Southern Air Temple took me away from my parents. They said that the Avatar can't have a family.

But they are gone now. They can't control my life anymore.

"I've never had a family before", I admitted.

"Come", Fire Lord Ozai said motioning to his ship. "Let us talk."

I was about to get onto the ship, but Katara stopped me.

"Don't do it Aang", she said. "It's probably a trap."

I wish I had listened to her. But I didn't.

I bowed down to Katara.

"Goodbye Karata", I said before making my way onto the ship.

That would be the last time I saw Katara for a while.

...

I was on the main deck of the fire navy ship with Fire Lord Ozai.

It was now dark out.

"So tell me Aang", Fire Lord Ozai said. "Why have you never had a family?"

"The monks of The Southern Air Temple took me away from my parents when I was very young", I replied.

"How awful", Fire Lord Ozai replied. "That is why I should take you in. As my son." **[Avatar Extra: Your son!?]**

This made me so happy.

"Me? Your son?"

Fire Lord Ozai held his hand out.

"What do you say", he asked. **[Avatar Extra: Don't do it Aang!]**

I took Fire Lord Ozai's hand.

"I would like that, Father." **[Avatar Extra: He did it.]**

Fire Lord Ozai's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Fire Lord Ozai's POV.]**

Yes! My plan has worked.

Iroh, Zuko and Azula came onto the main deck.

"Everybody, meet Crown Prince Aang." **[Avatar Extra: Crown Prince Aang?!]**

"Crown prince", Azula yelled. She was next in line. Zuko is to weak to be a fire lord.

"Aang, go to your room", I ordered. "I must speak with your sister."

"Sister", Azula yelled.

Aang bowed down to me.

"Yes father", he said before leaving.

I walked up to Azula.

"I have taken Avatar Aang in as my son", I said. "And he will be crown prince!"

"But why", Azula asked.

"The Avatar will not only be our key to winning the war, but to keeping it that way after I am gone." **[Avatar Extra: That's why you took Aang in!]**

"You know, if the Avatar becomes Fire Lord he will just restore balance", Iroh said.

"Then I have a lot of work to do", I said. "But I will turn the boy into a true fire lord. He will become a killer driven by power." **[Avatar Extra: Uh oh. Cue doom music.]**

Katara's POV

It took about two hours, but Sokka and I made our way back to the village.

"Oh thank goodness", our grandmother said before hugging us. "I got worried when it became nightfall. What happened?"

"We had a run in with The Fire Nation", Sokka replied.

"Oh my", Gran Gran (that's our nickname for her) said in shock. "Are you two okay?"

"We're fine Gran Gran", Sokka replied.

"Do they know that you are a waterbender Katara", Gran Gran asked.

I stepped back a little.

"They don't know a thing."

"Well that's a relief", Gran Gran said before walking away.

I was about to do the same, but Sokka stopped me.

"Katara wait", he said.

I turned around and looked at him.

"How did you meet that boy", he asked referring to Aang.

"He was the one making the fire we saw", I replied.

"You shouldn't have run off", Sokka said. "What if The Fire Nation had found out about you?"

"Let's not worry about something that didn't happen."

"Your right", Sokka said before leaving.

I turned around and looked into the ocean.

 _I wonder if I will ever see Aang again?_

HotXbun: End of chapter 4.

Sorry about the title of the last chapter. That was going to be when Aang and Katara parted ways. But it ended up being in this chapter instead. By the time I realized that I had already posted the chapter.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Aang will see Katara again.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Plans

HotXbun: Fifth chapter! We are halfway to ten chapters! Which is good 'cause this is when things start heating up!

I also now have ten reviews! Thank you to Ashely Barbosa who gave me the tenth one!

Disclaimer: I Do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 5 Two Plans

Pathik's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Pathik's POV.]**

I was holding a medallion in my hands, and when I looked up, I saw all of the past Avatars.

The medallion is used to communicate with the past Avatars. **[Avatar Extra: This is the same medallion from the graphic novels.]**

"Great Avatars", I said. "It has been a year since Fire Lord Ozai took Aang in as his son, and the ruler has succeeded in turning the boy into a power driven killer. And he wants Aang to kill Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

"What should we do", one of the Avatars asked.

"We let them go through with their plan", Avatar Kyoshi replied.

"What", everybody else yelled.

"It is The Fire Lord's fake love that makes Aang do what he tells him", Avatar Kyoshi stated. "Maybe love from someone else will turn him back into the way he was before."

Everybody thought about what Avatar Kyoshi said for a moment.

"So we let Aang befriend Katara...", Avatar Roku started.

"...and he will not want to kill her", Avatar Kyoshi finished.

"That might work", Avatar Roku said.

"It will work", Avatar Kyoshi reassured. "Trust me."

"Pathik, we want you to go to The Southern Water Tribe and make sure that Aang does not kill the girl", one of the Avatars said.

"I will."

Aang's POV

I was standing in front of my father wearing dark brown (almost black) pants.

I have become much more taller and muscular since my father adopted me. **[Avatar Extra: Aang look's like he did in the graphic novels.]**

My father was walking around me with his hands behind his back.

"You are ready", he said. "Nice. Very nice. You have the name blackness in your soul that has made past fire lords so powerful."

"Thank you Father", I said.

"What have I taught you?"

"Anybody who dares to fight against The Fire Nation must pay."

"What is your goal?"

"To get Katara alone."

"And. What. Must. You. Do. Then?"

"I. Must. Kill. Her!"

Everybody happily cheered.

The Next Day

I was standing on the main deck wearing a mustard yellow, wool, long sleeved turtle neck; black pants; black combat boots, dark orange gloves and a dark orange, long sleeved, hooded cloak with a golden clip shaped like the symbol for air. The hood was up.

I heard foot steps and turned around. Zuko (or as I called him 'Onji Chan') was there. **[Avatar Extra: 'Onji Chan' is a Japanese term for 'big brother'.]**

He cut his hair so it now reached his ears when loose, but it was currently held in a top knot with the crown prince head piece. I couldn't wear it because I didn't have any hair, so I gave it to Onji Chan. He was wearing Fire Nation armor.

"Good luck Ototo", Onji Chan said before hugging me. **[Avatar Extras: 'Ototo' is a Japanese term for 'little brother'.]**

I hugged Uncle next.

"Be careful", he said.

"I will Uncle", I said.

I broke the hug and looked at Azula (or as I called her 'Onee Sama'). **[Avatar Extra: 'Onee Sama' is a Japanese term for 'big sister'.]**

"Don't blow it", she warned.

"Like I will blow it", I said. **[Avatar Extra: Aang's become kinda vain.]**

Onji Chan and Uncle bowed their heads before leaving with Onee Sama.

My father walked onto the deck.

"Do not fail me", he warned.

My smile dropped and I bowed.

"Yes Father", I said before leaving with Appa and Momo.

...

Appa, Momo and I were hiding behind a block of ice while looking out to sea.

And that's when I saw her.

Katara.

She was wearing a blue, long sleeved jacket with a hood, a white line going across the front and white fur around the hood and cuffs; dark blue pants with white fur around the bottom; dark blue ankle boots with white fur around the top; blue gloves with white fur around the wrists and the same necklace she was wearing when I met her. her hair was loose with a top knot, hair loops with a white beads at the top of each one and two thick strands resting on each side of her chest that were tied at the bottom. **[Avatar Extra: The top knot is a very popular hair style in The Fire Nation and Earth Kingdoms while hair loops is a very popular hair style in the water tribes.]**

"Show time", I said before getting onto Appa.

We flew above the clouds and I used my bending to make it rain.

I have now mastered all the elements.

I flew back to the ice block.

Katara was about to leave. But I couldn't let that happen.

I used my bending to create a storm.

Katara tried to escape, but just ended up falling into the water. **[Avatar Extra: Katara!]**

I used my bending to stop the storm before I dived into the water. I came out with Katara and I pulled her onto Appa.

Ibended the water out of Katara's mouth. **[Avatar Extra: Katara did the same thing to Aang in The Warriors of Kyoshi.]**

She coughed a little before waking up and looking at me.

"Aang", she said

"Ya", I said. "It's me."

Katara sat up.

"What are you doing here", she asked. "I thought you left with Fire Lord Ozai."

I turned around to make it look like I was hurt.

"You were right", I lied. "It was a trap. The Fire Nation captured me."

I heard Katara gasp.

"So then...how did you escape", she asked.

"Let's just say it wasn't easy", I lied.

"Oh Aang", I heard Katara say.

Next thing I knew, a pair of arms were around me.

 _A hug? Only Onji Chan, Uncle and Ty Lee give me hugs._

My shoulders were also getting damp.

Was Katara...crying for me?

HotXbun: Woah.

Challenge: Tell if you think Aang is still gonna go through with the plan after this.


	6. Chapter 6 Home for The Time Being

HotXbun: This chapter is a little short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender.

Chapter 6 Home for The Time Being

Aang's POV

Katara and I were flying on Appa.

We landed in the middle of the tribe.

It was pathetic! So small. No men! A dump. **[Avatar Extra: Look what Fire Lord Ozai did to him!]**

Katara and I jumped off Appa and everybody was shocked at the sight of him.

"Katara what is that", A boy said pointing to Appa.

I remember him as the boy who was with Katara last time I saw her, Sokka.

"That 'thing' is my pet Appa", I exclaimed in anger.

No one insults my pets. **[Avatar Extra: Uh oh.]**

"You", Sokka said pointing a machete at me.

I held my hands up in defense.

"Your the boy who left with that Fire Nation guy", Sokka said.

Everybody gasped and I was angry.

How dare he call my father 'that Fire Nation guy'? **[Avatar Extra: Double uh oh.]**

"That 'guy' is Fire Lord Ozai", I yelled. "The great leader of the Fire Nation!"

"But you said he captured you", Katara pointed out.

 _Oh._ **[Avatar Extra: Smooth move Aang.]**

I had to come up with something quickly.

"Um..."

Then I got the perfect idea.

I changed my composure so it looked I was about to tell a sad sap story.

"Or so I thought", I started in a dark tone.

Everybody was intrigued.

"The fire lord lied that he wanted to give me a family. And I fell for it. The moment I got onto his ship, he captured me."

Everybody gasped.

"For nearly a year I have been rotting away in Fire Nation prison..."

I changed my mood from sad to happy.

"...but thankfully, I was able to escape, and I made my way here."

When I was done, everybody clapped. **[Avatar Extra: If this Fire Lord thing doesn't work out Aang you could always go into the acting.]**

"How brave", Katara said in awe.

"Your amazing", a little boy said.

I saw Sokka and he looked jealous. Yay! **[Avatar Extra: Aang!]**

...

That night I was in my tent.

"Aang, can I come in", I heard Katara ask from outside.

"Sure", I said before she came in.

She looked nervous.

"Umm...I just wanted to say thank you", she said.

"Thank you for what", I asked.

"Thank you for saving my life", Katara confirmed.

"Well you needed it, Princess." **[Avatar Extra: Uh oh. You people have got to stop getting into 'uh oh' moments!]**

Katara looked angry at what I said.

"Don't call me princess", she said sternly.

"But you needed saving", I mentioned. "And princesses need saving."

"I didn't need saving", Katara stated.

"Then why are you thanking me", I asked mockingly.

"'Cause even though I didn't need it...", Katara started before gentling her tone. "...you still did it. And for that I thank you."

I looked at her in shock before turning away.

"Your welcome", I said.

Fire Lord Ozai's POV

I was looking at The Southern Water Tribe through a telescope.

The waterbender came out of the tent Aang was staying in. **[Avatar Extra: That 'waterbender' has a name Fire Lord Ozai.]**

Azula gasped.

"She came out alive", she exclaimed.

"He can't kill right there in the village", I said. "He must lead her away. And when he does..."

I made my hand into a flaming fist.

"...it's all over."

HotXbun: Uh oh. This will not end well.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Aang will get Katara alone.


	7. Chapter 7 A Cure for Ototo

HotXbun: Em. Hey. Sorry it's been over two months since I last updated. I haven't had the chance. But I'm back now.

This chapter is something that was not in the movie. It's something I came up with. It's also a bit of a filler. But filled with a lot of brotherly fluff! It is also similar to the episode 'The Blue Spirit'.

ILoveEverything6: You are right about Fire Lord Ozai's plans changing! And you are right about what will change his plans!

Kataang4eve: Don't feel like your being picky. I like knowing what my readers think. I have taken what you said into consideration, But I will keep the Avatar Extras. And about the short chapters, not all chapters will be short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 7 A Cure for Ototo

Aang's POV

I was by a river washing my face.

I was sick but I couldn't show it. My father says that being sick is being weak, and a fire lord can not be weak.

While I was washing my face I heard footsteps! **[Avatar Extra: Ahh!]**

I turned around to see who it was. And it was Onji Chan. **[Avatar Extra: Phew.]**

"Onji Chan", I said happily as I ran up and hugged him.

"Hello Ototo", Onji Chan said. "How are you?"

Before I could say anything, I coughed.

"Ototo, are you sick", Onji Chan asked.

"Of course not", I said sternly. "Father says a fire lord can never get sick."

And as if the world was against me, I coughed again. **[Avatar Extra: Why are you against him world?]**

"Well it looks like this one is", Onji Chan said before crossing his arms.

"I'm fine", I said weakly.

I started coughing more and Onji Chan grabbed me by my shoulders.

"Ototo, your sick", Onji Chan stated sternly.

"Fine", I admitted.

Onji Chan gave me a triumph smile.

"Go back to the village", he instructed. "I'll go to Taku and find a cure."

"Kay Kay", I said before I started leaving. "but I will not need it!"

Zuko's POV

I walked in a medical institute in Taku.

I was wearing an Earth Kingdom disguise.

I saw a elderly woman with a cat.

"Ahh, hello", I said and the woman noticed me.

"Why hello", she said. "And what is your name?"

"My name is Zuko", I replied. "Just Zuko."

This woman could not know who I really was.

"We'll just Zuko, what brings you here", she asked.

"My brother is sick", I replied. "I came to get him some medicine."

"Ahh", the woman said. "All you need to do is get him to suck on a wood frog."

"A frog", I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes", the woman replied. "But make sure it is frozen."

"And are you sure that will work", I asked.

Suddenly the woman, SLAPPED THE TABLE WITH HER SPOON!

"Who's the herbalist here", she yelled!

"You are", I replied while leaning back and waving my hands back and forth. "I'll be leaving now."

With that, I ran faster than Aang to the desert table at a ball. **[Avatar Extra: Aang does love his desert, his favorite one is egg custard tart.]**

That night.

I snuck into the village when everybody was asleep.

I was wearing a faded red, long sleeved shirt; black pants; black combat boots; a black scarf; black leather gloves and a black, leather, long sleeved, foot length jacket with a hood that was up.

I walked into Ototo's tent and saw that he was asleep.

I knelt down and shook him slightly.

He opened his eyes.

"Onji Chan", he said weakly.

I smiled at him before I took out the frog from my boot and gave it to him.

"Freeze this frog and suck on it", I instructed.

"What", Ototo yelled.

I shushed him.

"Just trust me", I whispered.

"Fine", Ototo said quietly before he froze and sucked the frog.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps! And they were getting closer!

"Hide", Ototo whispered.

"Hide where", I asked.

The only thing in his tent was his sleeping bag and a bag with his stuff in it.

The next thing I knew, I was in the sleeping bag and thrown to the ground!

"Stay still and don't make a sound", I heard Ototo command.

Aang's POV

Katara and Sokka came running into the tent and Momo looked up in shock.

"Aang what's wrong", Katara asked. "We heard a scream and a loud thud."

"Oh that", I said while trying to come up with a good lie. "I...had a bad dream!"

Katara sympathetically put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it", she asked.

"No no", I replied nervously. " I'm fine."

"You sure", Katara asked before crossing her arms with a smirk forming on her lips.

"I'm sure", I replied before I started pushing Katara and Sokka out. "Good night."

And before they could say anything else, I pushed them out and pulled the sleeping back off of Onji Chan.

"Ow", he said angrily.

"Sorry. It was an emergency", I said.

"Prince Aang, you are lucky I love you."

Onji Chan smiled and I smiled back

After that we hugged for a few seconds before pulling apart.

"Thanks for the medicine", I said.

But then my smile dropped, I crossed my arms and turned around.

"Not like I needed though", I stated. My smile soon returning to my face.

"Yeah yeah", Onji Chan said before patting my shoulder. "Well, I better get going."

"See ya Onji Chan."

"Bye Ototo."

HotXbun: Awe. Brotherly fluff. Don't you just love It?

Challenge: Tell me if you liked the brotherly fluff.


	8. Chapter 8 Honor

HotXbun: Time to get back to the main plot of the story.

Sadly, this is when things take a turn for the worst.

Kataang4eve: I'm happy that you were excited to see this again. Hope you didn't think I forget about it.

ILoveEverything6: I see you loved the bromance in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 8 Honor

Aang's POV

I saw Katara and was about to finish my mission...then this happened.

"Ahhh!"

It sounded like Sokka.

Katara went to where the scream was coming from and I followed.

"Aang", Katara said when she saw me.

"Hey Katara", I greeted. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah", Katara replied. "Sounded like my brother."

Katara and I climbed a small ice wall, and when we got to the top...we saw a lot of otter penguins and a lot of fish.

Now the old me would've yelled "penguins" and go penguin sledding. But the new me was trying to keep in the urge to do so in.

Penguin sledding is childish and Father says that a fire lord must not be childish.

Katara and I saw Sokka fighting with a penguin for a fish and we went down to him.

"What's wrong", Katara asked.

"Look around you", Sokka commanded with his arms wide out. "Fish everywhere! But these pesky penguins got to them first."

"Why don't you just get rid of the Penguins", I asked.

"I'm with the kid", Sokka said.

"Who you calling kid", I asked walking up to him.

"How old are you", Sokka asked.

"Thirteen", I replied crossing my arms.

"Exactly ", Sokka said. "And I'm sixteen. Three years older than you. Therefore you are a child."

"That doesn't make me a child", I stated. "It makes you old."

"Oh no you didn't", Sokka said.

"Oh yes I did", I said.

"That's it", Sokka said before tackling me to the ground and we started fighting.

"Boys", Katara said running up to us. "Boys. Boys!"

With this she got our attention.

"You two are both children if you guys are acting this way", Katara stated.

I pushed Sokka off of me and stood up.

"My father told me that you need to fight for your honor", I said.

"Well the way your acting is not honorable", Katara stated.

I looked at her angrily...and left.

HotXbun: Uh no. Things are not going well.

Challenge: Tell me if you think things will get better or worse from here.

My Answer: If I told you it would rule out my question.


	9. Chapter 9 Love

HotXbun: Time to see if things get better or worse.

There will be a lot of emotion in this chapter and you will learn a lot about the characters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 9 Love

Aang's POV

I was pacing back and forth in front of Appa and Momo.

"How dare she say that I was not honorable? I am the crown prince of the Fire Nation. I am the most honorable person in the world." **[Avatar Extra: But not the humblest.]**

Just then Katara came.

"Hey Aang", she said.

"Don't 'Hey Aang' me", I said pointing to Katara. "You know what you did!"

"What? State my opinion", Katara asked sarcastically.

"Well your opinion is wrong", I stated before I crossed my arms.

"Want to prove it", Katara challenged.

"How", I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You and I go penguin sledding and how much you enjoy it will determine how much of a child you still have in you", Katara replied.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Deal."

Two Hours Later

Katara and I were zooming trough the snow on penguins.

And I gotta admit, I was having a blast.

I haven't had fun like that in a long time.

Sadly our fun was ruined by, of course, tiger seals. **[Avatar Extra: In chapter 3 Aang and Katara were attacked by tiger seals.]**

Katara and I picked up our penguins and ran while the tiger seals followed as.

Luckily we found a small cave and hid in it and the tiger seals ran past us. **[Avatar Extra: And that is the last time tiger seals will be bothering them in this story.]**

Katara and I were laughing with joy.

"We did it", Katara exclaimed happily.

"Yes we did", I said. "And...penguin sledding was fun."

Katara smiled at me.

"Thanks Aang."

That Night.

Katara and I were lying under an arch of ice while star gazing.

"Oh look", Katara said pointing to a star constellation. "That one looks like a bunny. See the fluffy tail?"

"Yeah", I replied. "Hey look, that one looks like two firebenders in an Agni Kai."

"What's an Agni Kai", Katara asked.

 _Is she serious?_

"You seriously don't know what an Agni Kai is", I asked in shock.

"Anything outside of the South Pole is a foreign language to me", Katara replied.

"Man", I said. "Must be hard being in one place for your whole life."

"It's very peaceful though", Katara stated.

"Trust me I know peaceful", I stated. "Air Nomads are the rulers of peaceful."

"Why'd you leave home anyway", Katara asked.

"I ran away", I replied.

And it wasn't a lie.

Katara looked at me with concern.

"Wh...why did you run away", she asked.

"The monks of my temple wanted to separate me from my guardian", I replied before looking at the stars again. "He and I used to stargaze all the time."

Katara smiled at me before looking into the sky as well.

"Sokka and I use to stargaze with our parents all the time", Katara said.

"I've never seen your parents", I pointed out.

"My father left to fight in the war", Katara replied. "And my mother...died."

Now it was my turn to look at Katara in concern.

"H...how", I asked with tears whelming in my eyes.

"How what", Katara asked.

"How did your mother die", I asked.

Katara looked away sadly.

"She was killed by the Fire Nation."

I gasped slightly.

How could they do such a thing?

I got up angrily.

"How could they", I exclaimed before looking at Katara. "Tell me who they are, and I will make them pay!"

Katara looked at me in shock.

"Y...you would do that for me", she asked with a hand on her chest.

"My father taught me that people need to pay if they wrong you", I said angrily.

Katara's expression changed and she got up.

"Um Aang...", she started before she put her hand on my shoulder. "Was your father a...violent man?"

I got out of Katara's grasp and turned away.

"My father taught me that in order to survive, you need to fight for what you want."

"Your father taught you a lot didn't he", Katara asked.

I paused for a moment.

My father has done everything he can to shape me into the perfect fire lord.

"He's done everything he can to make sure I have a successful life", I replied.

"Where is he now", Katara asked

"Gone", I lied.

I knew very well where my father was. He was waiting for me to finish my mission. So why wasn't I?

Sokka's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the only time the story's in Sokka's POV.]**

I was watching Katara and Aang on a cliff of ice.

Gran Gran walked up to me.

"Gran Gran", I asked in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same", Gran Gran replied. "You shouldn't be out when it's dark out."

"They shouldn't either", I stated motioning to Katara and Aang.

Gran Gran Walked up to me.

"Do you think Katara has feelings for Aang", she asked.

"What feelings", I asked in confusion.

"Romantic Feelings."

My jaw dropped. **[Avatar Extra: It's never good when your brother finds out you have a crush on someone.]**

"Katara has romantic feelings for Aang", I asked in shock.

"I think so", Gran Gran replied. "But I am not sure."

"Tomorrow I'm having a talk with Katara."

Aang's POV

"Aang", Katara started. "What do you mean your father's gone?"

"Forget it", I said.

If I didn't get out of this soon, Katara was going to find out the truth. **[Avatar Extra: Maybe that isn't a bad thing.]**

"I gotta go", I said before I started leaving.

"Aang, Wait", Katara said.

I stopped and looked at her. She looked sad. But I had to leave.

Before I could try again though, a man jumped in front of me.

He was wearing a pale yellow, long sleeved sweater with a turtle neck; dark brown pants and dark brown shoes. He was also wearing a weird medallion.

"Who are you", I asked.

"My name is Guru Pathik", the man, who I now knew was named Guru Pathik, Replied. "And you are?"

"Aang", I replied.

"Well Aang", Guru Pathik started. "I want to show you something. You and your friend."

I looked at Katara before looking back at the guru.

"And what do you want to show us", I asked while crossing my arms.

"It's a surprise", Guru Pathik replied.

"Then I'm not coming", I said.

"Oh come on Aang", Katara said placing a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be fun."

"Or it will be a trap", I pointed out.

"Good point", Katara said before looking at Guru Pathik.

"It is not a trap", Guru Pathik said. "You have my word."

Guru Pathik traced a cross on his heart.

"Fine", I said giving in.

"Very good", Guru Pathik said. "Follow me."

...

Guru Pathik led us to a cave.

"A cave is what you wanted to show us", I asked.

"what is inside the cave is what I want show you two", Guru Pathik replied before walking into the cave. Katara and I followed.

Names were engraved on the walls of the caves.

"The only thing in here is a bunch of names", I said angrily.

"They are not just any names young one", Guru Pathik said.

 _Not another person who thinks I'm a kid._ **[Avatar Extra: In the last chapter Sokka referred to Aang as a kid and he got angry at this.]**

"I'm not that young", I stated.

"You are only thirteen Aang", Guru Pathik said. "You are very young."

"Wait", I said. "How do you know how old I am?"

"I'm good at guessing ages", Guru Pathik replied.

"Do you know how old I am", Katara asked excitedly.

"You are fourteen", Guru Pathik replied. "But you are turning fifteen next month."

"You can guess birthdays too", Katara said excitedly. "Amazing!"

 _Okay this guy is really starting to freak me out._

"Katara I think it's time to go", I asked.

"Ah ah", Guru Pathik said. "I have not told you why I bought you here."

"Okay then", I said before crossing my arms. "Tell us."

"Gladly", Guru Pathik said. "You think that these are just names, but they are not. They are the names of everybody who ever got married here in the Southern Water Tribe."

"He's right", Katara said before pointing to the wall. "These are my parents names."

I put my gloved hands on my clothed knees and read the names.

 _Hakoda and Kya_

I looked up at Guru Pathik.

"Why did you bring us here", I asked

Guru Pathik took a deep breath.

"Aang, Katara, have any of you ever been in love.

That question took my by surprise. Why would he ask if we have ever been in love?

"Why would you ask that", I asked.

"Because love is an amazing thing", Guru Pathik replied. "And I want to know if you two have it. Because everybody deserves to be loved." **[Avatar Extra: It's true. Everybody deserves to be loved.]**

"I've been loved by my father and my siblings", I started. "But I've never been in love."

"How about you Katara", Guru Pathik asked.

"How do you know my name", Katara asked.

"I'm good at guessing names too", Guru Pathik replied.

Okay. Now this guy was really starting to freak me out. And by the way Katara looked, she felt the same way.

"Katara, now you tell me if you have ever been in love", Guru Pathik asked

"Um...actually", Katara started. "I would love to tell you but Aang and I need to leave so...bye!"

With that Katara grabbed my hand and we ran out of the cave.

...

"Is it me, or was that guy a little creepy", Katara asked me as we were on our way back to the village.

"Definitely", I replied. "Nobody can be that good at guessing, can they?"

"How should I know", Katara asked. "I don't now about anything outside of the South Pole."

"Well the only person that knows me that well is my brother", I replied.

"Speaking of that", Katara started. "You never told me you had siblings. And you only mentioned your father."

"I'm adopted", I replied. "And my siblings mother went missing before their father adopted me."

"What happened", Katara asked.

"Don't know", I replied. "My brother says that one night his mom came into his room, told him something weird, and then left. Next morning she was gone."

"Do you know what she said", Katara asked.

"Zuko, please my love listen to me. Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. Remember this, Zuko. No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are." **[Avatar Extra: That was an exact quote from the show.]**

"That's weird", Katara said.

"I know right", I said. "She clearly knew that she would be away for a long time."

"Have you ever tried finding her", Katara asked.

"I've never met her", I said "but based on what Onji Chan says about her, she was a great person! I'd love to meet her."

Pathik's POV

I was using the medallion to speak the Avatars.

"I think I creeped them out", I said.

"It's okay", Avatar Roku said. "We will get another chance."

HotXbun: Sorry if that chapter was too long.

Challenge: Tell me if you think that chapter was too long.

My Answer: I think it was long but good.


	10. Chapter 10 The Truth Comes Out

HotXbun: Chapter 10! Two digits! Ah woo woo!

Sadly, this is when things take a turn for the worse. Again!

ILoveEverything6: This might delay that.

Sergio Italico: Glad you think this story is cool.

Superegodad: Yes we do.

Lovergs: I love Kataang too! I think this story proves it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 10 The Truth Comes Out

Aang's POV

I was outside my tent on top of Appa while Momo sat in my lap.

I was thinking about last night.

 _We were alone. I could've easily killed her. So why didn't I._

Katara's POV

Sokka had dragged me onto the outskirts of the village and I didn't know why.

"Why did you bring me here", I asked.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it", Sokka said. "Do you have feelings for Aang?"

This shocked me and caused me to blush.

"Where'd you get that idea", I asked in shock.

"Gran Gran told me that she thought that you had romantic feelings for Aang", Sokka replied.

"And do you believe her", I asked.

"I don't want to", Sokka replied.

"Wait, why", I asked in a softer tone.

"Because of what he did to me yesterday", Sokka replied. **[Avatar Extra: Read chapter 8 to see what he is talking about.]**

"You kinda started it", I pointed out.

"I did not", Sokka defended.

"Yes you did", I replied.

Sokka and I started fighting. But then...something worse happened.

Fire Nation. And it was the same man that kidnapped Aang. The fire lord of the Fire Nation.

He was standing right in front of us with a bunch of other firebenders.

Sokka quickly pushed me behind him and got his machete out.

"You", he said angrily. "You're the guy that was here last year."

"Glad to see you still remember me", the fire lord said sarcastically.

"And you're the guy who kidnapped Aang", I said angrily.

"Is that what he told you", the fire lord asked. **[Avatar Extra: All is about to be revealed]**

"Ahh, his lying skills are excellent", the man said. "I taught him well."

"What do you mean", I asked.

The man chuckled evilly. **[Avatar Extra: Don't you just hate evil chuckles?]**

"Aang is my son! He lied to you!"

"Your the one who's lying", I stated. "Aang is an air nomad. He can't be your son."

"It's an adoptive relationship", the man said.

"Your still lying", I stated. "Aang told me that you only pretended to want to adopt him. Then you captured him!"

"He lied", the man said. "If you don't believe me ask him."

With that the man shot fire into the air and it formed the Fire Nation insignia.

"What are you doing", I asked.

"Signaling Aang", the man replied. "He knows what this means."

10 Minutes Later

Aang came gliding into the scene.

He landed and gasped when he saw Sokka and I.

"Katara", he said. "Sokka? What are you doing here?"

The man walked up to him and...placed his hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay my son", the man said. "They know the truth."

"He says he's your father", I said. "He's lying. Right?"

Aang didn't answer.

"Right?"

He still didn't answer.

"Aang, is it true?"

What Aang said next was not what I wanted to hear.

"Yes. It's true."

HotXbun: So Katara and Sokka now know the truth. What will happen now.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Katara and Sokka are going to react to knowing the truth.

My Answer: You will see Aang in a way to do not want to see him!


	11. Chapter 11 Crown Prince Aang

Time to find out Katara and Sokka's reaction to knowing the truth.

Kataang4eve: I'm glad 'cause almost all of my stories have something like Avatar Extras in them.

ILoveEveything6: I know. This is a very neutral situation.

Lovergs: Don't worry. Aang will be good in the end.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 11 Crown Prince Aang, The Fire Lord's Son

Katara's POV

It couldn't be. Aang couldn't be lying to me.

"Aang, tell me it's not true."

"It's true."

"Why", I asked. "Why did you lie?"

Suddenly Aang started smiling...evilly? **[Avatar Extra: Aang. No.]**

"So I could kill you."

I looked at Aang in shock.

"If I got into the village and then got you alone, I could kill you and be on my way. But now you know the truth, so I don't have to hold back anymore."

With that Aang took a fighting stance. But before I could do anything, Sokka stepped in front of me.

"Get out of the way Sokka", Aang commanded. "I have no problem with killing you as well."

That got my attention.

"No", I yelled running in front of Sokka. "Don't hurt him Aang. I'm the one you want. And I'm the one you're going to get."

"Are you surrendering", Aang asked. "Cause if you do then I don't have to kill you."

I thought about it for a moment.

"I'll go with you."

"Good", Aang said. "Guards!"

With that two guards grabbed me and put my hands behind my back.

"Katara", Sokka said running up to me, but two guards stopped him.

"They'll let you go once we're gone", Aang said.

And with that, I was brought onto a ship.

"Set a course for home", Aang's father said before looking at Aang. "Good job."

"Thank you father", Aang said bowing down to him.

 _Who bows down to their father?_ **[Avatar Extra: Any child of Fire Lord Ozai.]**

Aang got out his glider.

"I need to go back to the village to get my stuff", he said. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful Ototo", a boy with a scar said.

 _Wait. Is that Aang's brother Zuko?_ **[Avatar Extra: You are correct Katara.]**

With that Aang left.

"I knew tricking that boy into thinking we care about him was a good idea", Fire Lord Ozai said.

I gasped at this.

They didn't actually love Aang. They were just using him.

"You were right father", a young girl said. "As always."

Before anything else could happen, I was taken away.

Aang's POV

I was on my way back to the village.

While I was gliding I was thinking about the way I acted.

The truth is I was only acting 'evil like' because my father was there.

But I didn't get why I was upset. I mean, Katara wasn't dead and now I could go home. I should've been happy, right?

I landed in the village. I wanted to finish packing and get out of there before Sokka got back and told everybody anything.

I went inside my tent and packed my stuff.

When I walked out ten minutes later, Sokka was there. Along with the rest of the tribe.

I'm guessing he told them the truth.

I put on my bad boy act, crossed my arms and smirked.

"I guess you told them then", I asked.

"How could you do something like this Aang", Katara's grandmother asked. "You are the Avatar. Your job is to bring balance to the world. Not to destroy that balance even more."

"Yeah", Sokka cut in. "Why are you doing this anyway."

"Simple", I said un crossing my arms. "My father told me to."

"That fire lord guy", Sokka asked in disgust. "He's not your father."

This made me angry. And now that I didn't need to pretend anymore, I didn't need to hold back.

HotXbun: Uh oh. This will not end well.

Challenge: Tell me what you think Aang will do.

My Answer: I can't tell you. Let's just say. It won't be pretty.


	12. Chapter 12 The Deal

HotXbun: Time to see what Aang is going to do.

Guys, please do not swear in your reviews. If it's a guest review I'm not going to moderate it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 12 The Deal

Aang's POV

"How dare you call him 'that fire lord guy'", I asked in anger. "You will pay for that!"

I got out a fire whip and everybody but Sokka jumped back in fear.

"I'm not afraid of you", he stated with his machete out.

"Then how about a little bet", I asked before putting out the fire whip.

"What kind of bet", Sokka asked.

"We duel, and if you win. I'll give Katara back to you"

Everybody gasped in shock.

"But if you lose, then you must leave her alone."

Sokka thought about what I said for a minute.

"Deal."

"Very well then", I said. "I will be back at sun set."

...

I walked back into the village later wearing my Fire Nation clothing.

It consisted of a black, sleeveless shirt with a turtle neck and red piping around the collar and vertically across the chest; baggy black pants; black combat boots; a red, metal band around my left bicep that curled at the ends; black leather cuff bracelet on each wrist and a red headband with the Fire Nation insignia in black.

Sokka was wearing a warrior outfit.

"You ready to do this", I asked.

"More than ready", Sokka replied.

With that...the battle began.

Sokka ran up to me with his machete.

Just as he was about to hit me, I ducked and spun, knocking Sokka to the ground.

He quickly got onto his feet and tried to strike me again, but I rolled and send a fire blade in his direction.

He ducked and tried to strike me again, but I grabbed onto his wrist and flung him to the ground.

He looked up at me in pain.

I made a ball of fire and Sokka looked at me in fear.

"I win", I said before putting out the flame.

I began to walk away, but I heard Sokka coming to attack me again.

I turned around, grabbed both of Sokka's arms, and flung him to the ground.

"Looks like somebody broke their word", I stated before picking Sokka up and throwing him onto Sokka.

"What are you doing", Gran Gran asked running up to me.

"He needs to pay", I replied.

"Please Aang", Sokka's grandmother pleaded. "This isn't you."

"You don't know who I am", I stated.

"I know that you are the Avatar", Sokka's grandmother started. "And that the Avatar shouldn't act this way."

"Maybe", I said. "But this is how a fire lord should act. And some day I will be fire lord."

"What do you mean", Sokka's grandmother asked.

"I am the crown prince of the Fire Nation", I replied before hopping onto Appa.

"No", Sokka's grandmother said. "Wait..."

But it was too late, as Appa took off.

HotXbun: Ahhhhhh! This is bad! This is really bad!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen to Sokka.

My Answer: Don't worry. He'll be okay.


	13. Chapter 13 Sympathy?

HotXbun: There will be a big twist in this chapter so pay attention!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 13 Sympathy?

Fire Lord Ozai's POV

Appa landed on the deck of my ship and Aang jumped off of him.

"Where have you been Prince Aang", I asked sternly. "It's dinner time. You know that your supposed to be back by dinner time! A fire lord needs to be on time!" **[Avatar Extra: He used the word time three well...times.]**

"I am sorry father", Aang said before bowing down to me.

Then he flew into Appa's saddle, and violently threw down the waterbender's brother onto the deck.

"Why is he here", I asked calmly.

"Doesn't matter", Aang replied. "I better take him to his sister."

With that Aang took the boy away.

"I feared this would happen", I said. "Aang is becoming good again. He captured these people instead of just killing them. That's a sign that he's becoming good."

Azula just sighed.

"Well I guess we have to kill him now." **[Avatar Extra: Who say's something like that so easily?]**

"No", I said. "We must test this."

Katara's POV

I was in a cell trying to get out when the door opened.

I saw Aang dragging...SOKKA?!

"Sokka", I yelled crawling up to the front of the cells.

"Quiet you", Aang said before throwing Sokka into the cell and locking it. **[Avatar Extra: Stop throwing Sokka!]**

"Why are you doing this Aang", I asked with tears running down my face.

He saw that I was crying and scoffed.

"Crying", he said. "So weak."

"There is nothing wrong with crying", I stated.

"Maybe for a commoner like you", Aang said. "But I am the crown prince. I must not be weak."

Then I realized something.

"Wait", I said. "Are you only doing this so that when you become fire lord you can end the war?"

"What", Aang asked in shock. "No. I'm the crown prince so that the fire nation can win the war."

"Has it ever occurred to you that the fire lord might be using you", I asked.

"Has it ever occurred to you that that is ridiculous", Aang asked sarcastically.

"I'm being serious Aang", I stated sternly. "I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."

This seemed to take Aang by surprise.

"Y...you care for me", he asked. "Why?"

"Because I think the Aang I spend time with is the real one. Even if you don't."

Aang looked down before speaking again.

"Don't get your hopes up Katara. Because I don't want to see you hurt."

With that Aang left, leaving me in shock.

HotXbun: Woah. Told you to pay attention.

Challenge: Tell me how you think Aang and Katara's relationship will be like from here on now.

My Answer: I can't tell you. But I will give you a hint. Things will start looking up.


	14. Chapter 14 I Love You

HotXbun: Time for everything to be alright! Or at least get better.

Supergodad: If you thought there was character development in the last chapter just wait till you read this one.

ILoveEverything6: He won't be pretending for much longer.

AvatarNerd231: Agreed.

By the way, the beginning of this chapter is based on the scene from Violetta where the song We can was first used. You should read my Violetta fan fiction 'Romeo and Juliet'.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender or Violetta.

Chapter 14 I Love You

Third Person POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the first time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

Both Katara and Aang were dreaming about the moment that happened earlier that night.

 _Dream_

 _"I'm being serious Aang. I care about you. I don't want to see you hurt."_

 _"Y...you care for me? Why?"_

 _"Because I think the Aang I spend time with is the real one. Even if you don't."_

 _"Don't get your hopes up Katara. Because I don't want to see you hurt."_

 _End of dream_

Both Katara and Aang shot up from shock.

Both were panting but soon realized that it was just a dream

Katara went back to sleep, but Aang knew what he had to do.

He changed into his winter clothes and went to the prison hold on the ship.

"Katara", he whispered.

She woke up.

"Aang", she said in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Aang didn't say anything. Instead, he unlocked the cell.

"I realized why I didn't want to hurt you Katara", Aang started. "I know I shouldn't, but I love you."

Katara looked at Aang in shock, then a wide smile appeared on her face and she tackled Aang in a hug.

"I love you too."

Aang and Katara broke the hug.

"Come on", Aang said. "Let's get you and your brother out of here."

Katara's smile disappeared from her face.

"Aren't you coming with", she asked.

"Katara", Aang started. "I know you may not believe me, but these people are still my family."

Katara looked down, sighed and then looked up again.

"Aang", she started. "I over heard Fire Lord Ozai talking to a girl. He only took you in so that he could use you."

Aang looked at Katara in shock, then got up and ran out.

"Aang", Katara called. "Wait!"

She went after him.

...

Aang ran up to Zuko's door and knocked on it loudly.

"Onji Chan", he yelled. "Onji Chan!"

Zuko's opened the door.

"What's wrong Ototo", he asked. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Is it true that Father only took me in so that he could use me?"

This took Zuko by surprise.

"Who told you that", he asked.

"I did", Katara said walking up to the two. "I over heard your father talking about it with a girl."

"Is it true", Aang asked.

"Yeah, it's true", Zuko said in guilt. "But I swear! Uncle and I didn't lie. We truly love you."

Aang hugged Zuko.

"I'm so glad to know that I still have some family", Aang said.

Sokka walked up to the group.

"What's going on here", he asked.

"What's going on is that I'm busting you guys out of here", Aang replied. "And I'm coming with you."

Katara smiled at Aang.

"I'm coming to", Zuko stated before looking at Aang. "Family sticks together."

Sadly this moment was ruined. **[Avatar Extra: Oh crud.]**

"None of you are going anywhere!"

Everybody turned around to see that who said that was...Fire Lord Ozai. **[Avatar Extra: (in fear) Double crud.]**

"Well well", he said to Aang. "It seems that you have found out the truth."

"How could you", Aang asked in anger.

"Simple", Fire Lord Ozai said. "There was only one thing better than killing you. And that was getting you on our side."

"So you used the fact that I was all alone to your advantage", Aang said.

"Well look who's smart", Fire Lord Ozai said sarcastically.

Aang growled at him.

"No more", Zuko yelled. "You will no longer toy with the feelings of my brother!"

"You no longer need to act like you care for him Zuzu", Azula stated.

"I was never acting in the first place", Zuko stated before pointing at Azula. "He was much more of a sibling to me than you ever were."

Azula almost seemed hurt by this, but she put it aside.

"Father, what will we do with these traitors", she asked Fire Lord Ozai.

"Eliminate them."

With that he threw a fire blast, and it hit Aang.

HotXbun: Ahhhhh! This is not good! This is not good!

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen to Aang.

My Answer: Spoiler alert!

Good news, he won't die.

End of Spoiler.


	15. Chapter 15 Scarred

HotXbun: This is when the craziness ends. And it is the semi final chapter!

gs akbas: Sadly you won't get to see that in this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 15 Scarred

Katara's POV

I looked in horror as Aang fell to the ground.

"Aang", I yelled before kneeling down beside him.

Luckily just his right eye was hit. And only a little bit.

"Ah ha", Sokka said. "You missed by a landslide."

That wasn't a good idea, as Fire Lord Ozai threw another fire blast in his direction.

Sokka yelped as he avoided the fire.

Zuko put Aang on his back.

"Let's go", Zuko said.

With that we ran well firebenders threw fire at us

...

Somehow we had managed to get onto Appa and away from the ship with only a few scorch marks on our clothes.

We flew into the village.

"Sokka", Gran Gran yelled when she saw him. "Katara."

She ran up and hugged us.

"You two are okay", she said happily.

"Thanks to Aang", I stated when we broke the hug. "He's turned around and is now good."

"But he's hurt", Sokka said before motioning to Zuko, who had Aang on his back again.

"Oh my", Gran Gran said. "We must get him some help."

...

It was sunrise and there was still no news on Aang.

Luckily, Gran Gran came out of the tent he was in.

"Lucking Aang just got a little scar on his eye."

We all sighed in relief.

"He's resting now", Gran Gran said. "And I think you should too."

...

I was in the village the next day and I saw Aang.

"Aang", I yelled before running up and hugging him.

I let go and looked at Aang's eye. He had a scar there.

I was a small reddish brown line across his eye.

"Does it hurt", I asked referring to the scar.

"It's fine", Aang replied.

"At least' it's not as bad as mine", Zuko said walking up to us.

Since he didn't have time to get his winter clothes we gave him some.

He was wearing a blue, long sleeved hoodie with white fur around the hood and wrists and the hood was up; blue pants with white fur around the bottom; dark blue boots and dark blue gloves.

His hair was loose.

"Hey", Aang said excitedly. "Our scars are matching!"

Zuko and Aang awed and I chuckled.

Iroh walked up the us.

He was wearing the same outfit as Zuko. His hair was loose.

"I am glad that you are feeling well", he said to Aang.

Aang smiled, but then it dropped.

"What's wrong", I asked.

"What happens to me now", Aang asked.

Iroh smiled and placed his hand on Aang's shoulder.

"You are free now Aang", Iroh stated. "You can choose what to do with your life."

Aang thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you later", he said before leaving.

"That was odd", I said. "Why wouldn't he tell us what he plans to do now?"

"He probably hasn't decided yet", Zuko stated.

HotXbun: You are way off Zuko!

Challenge: Tell me what you think Aang has decided.

My Answer: I can't tell you. All I can say is that you'll be very happy with it!


	16. Chapter 16 True Love

HotXbun: This is it! The final chapter! I want to thank everyone who read this! You guys are great!

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar The Last Airbender. Nickelodeon does.

Chapter 16 True Love

Katara's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the last time the story's in Third Person POV.]**

"Aang, where are we going", I asked said person.

He was currently covering my eyes and taking me somewhere.

"We're nearly there", Aang said before coming to a stop. "Okay. Open your eyes."

I did as told. And I was amazed.

We were at the same arch we stargazed at three days ago. But this time it was decorated.

"Aang", I said. "It's beautiful. But what's it for?"

Aang took a deep breath before taking out...A betrothal necklace! **[Avatar Extra: The necklace is the same one Aang gave to Katara in 'The Fortune Teller'.]**

"Katara, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

I put my hand in front of my mouth to stop the gasp from coming out. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Yes."

Aang smiled at me before putting the necklace on. Then I hugged him.

One Month Later

Today was the day. Today I was getting married.

I was wearing the same outfit my mother wore on her wedding day.

It consisted of a pale blue, foot length robe with long kimono sleeves tied together with a large, pale pink obi; pale pink flats; the necklace that Aang gave me and my mother's necklace.

My hair was in it's usual style.

I was wearing pale blue eye shadow; black mascara; pale pink blush and pale pink lipgloss.

I was wearing pale pink nail polish.

I turned around and saw...my mother!

"Mom", I yelled before running up to hug her. But instead, I ran right through her.

She was a spirit.

She was wearing a sleeveless; ankle length; cyan dress with a pleaded skirt. Her hair was loose.

"I'm afraid we can not touch my dear", she said.

"I'm just happy that you're here", I said and my mother smiled.

Then my father came in.

We were able to get him to come back for the wedding.

He was wearing a cyan V-neck with short sleeves; black pants and black combat boots. His hair was in it's usual style.

My dad looked shocked when he saw my mom.

"Kya", he breathed before running up and somewhat hugging my mom. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too", my mom said before breaking the 'hug'. "I came to see our daughter's wedding."

My father smiled before looking at me.

"Are you ready for this honey", my father asked.

"I'm ready dad", I replied before hugging said person. "I love you."

"I love you too", my dad said before breaking the hug. "Well then, let's go."

With that I took my father's arm and he led me outside. My mother followed.

Everybody was shocked to see her, but then they smiled and went back to the wedding.

I saw Aang. He was wearing a white, knee length rope with long sleeves that was tied together with a gold metal belt with a circle shaped buckle with all of the element symbols carved into it; sand brown pants and black boots.

My dad took me to where he was. Then he stood in front of Aang and I.

"We are gathered here today to join these people in holy matrimony. If anybody objects to this wedding speak now or forever hold your peace."

Luckily no one objected.

"I am glad to see that we have no objections", my dad said before looking at Aang. "Avatar Aang, do you promise to love my daughter till death do you part?"

Aang looked at me.

"I do."

"And Katara", my dad said. "My dear Katara. Do you take Avatar Aang as your husband?"

I looked at Aang.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me by the great ocean and moon spirits, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

With that Aang and I kissed and everybody cheered.

My first kiss was on my wedding day. Perfect.

Aang's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the last time the story's in Aang's POV.]**

Everybody was celebrating when Guru Pathik walked up to me.

"I'm afraid I must be leaving now Avatar Aang", Guru Pathik said.

"How come", I asked.

"My work here is done", Guru Pathik replied. "But before I go, I want to give you a wedding gift."

With that Guru Pathik took the medallion he always wore and put it around my neck.

"Never loose this."

With that Guru Pathik bowed and left.

Guru's Pathik's POV **[Avatar Extra: This is the last time the story's in Guru Pathik's POV. (starts crying). And this is the last Avatar Extra.]**

I went to the cave and carved two names into the wall before I began my journey back to The Eastern Air Temple.

This is what I carved in.

 _Katara and_ (Crown Prince in scratched out) _Avatar Aang._

HotXbun: The End!

But do not worry. For there will be a sequel! It will be called 'Should Do This'.

As you see, I based the scene when Pathik gave Aang the medallion off the scene in Girl Meets World when Maya gives the little girl the locket back.

And now, time for the final challenge!

Challenge: Tell me what you thought about 'Shouldn't Love You'.

My Answer: I thought it was great! It's was based on a movie but was also very original at the same time!

I hope that didn't sound brag-y.


End file.
